hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Captain
The Captain (大尉, Taii) is a character in the manga and OVA series Hellsing and a member of the Millennium forces and the Waffen-SS. The Captain is the Major's silent, stoic adjutant and bodyguard. Unlike The Major and Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, he still wears a full uniform in the main story, which consists of an overcoat similar to the green DAK (Deutsches Afrikakorps) Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. The Captain is a natural werewolf, able to transform at will and fight in either human or werewolf form. Just as Alucard is Hellsing's trump card, and Alexander Anderson is Iscariot's, he could be considered Millennium's (at least before Dark Walter made his debut). History and Walter in Hellsing: The Dawn]] The Captain fought a fourteen year-old Walter C. Dornez as well as Alucard during an attack on Millennium's main research facility in Warsaw during World War II, about 50 years ago in the prequel manga Hellsing: The Dawn. He squared off with Walter and managed to resist his wires, then choke him into submission before the fight was interrupted by Alucard. Alucard, on the other hand, backed out after getting kicked in half by the Captain, and left Walter to fend for himself while chasing after the Major. It is believed, based on information in the main storyline, that Walter came to an agreement with Millennium and left the compound, having seemingly aided in the destruction of the early undead soldier project. However, there is no official word that explicitly confirms or denies this yet. Later in the same year, the Captain participated in the infamous Malmedy massacre on 17 December, during the Battle of the Bulge. (Based on a photograph in chapter 82.) From a photograph taken on the 20th, he and the Major were still in the Ardennes area. (On the back cover of volume 3.) He would ultimately travel with the rest of Millennium to South America and stay in hiding for decades. Over 55 years later, the Captain was sent to retrieve Walter for a certain process, during the invasion of England in 1999. As Walter and Integra Hellsing attempted to drive back to Hellsing HQ, Walter spotted the Captain blocking the road and approaching them. Walter then urged his master to flee, and attacked The Captain with his wires. The Captain caught them in his hands, and it looked like it would lead into a great duel...except the duel was not shown. The Major had other plans and the Captain brought Walter to Millennium so he could be brainwashed and made into an immortal servant. Later on, The Captain leaped from the Major's zeppelin to confront Alucard with Alexander Anderson. He was surprised to see Alucard's 'counter-attack', and backed off for the time being. Althoug h he was seen in chapter 68 "Might and Magic (2)" ''with long strands of hair forming on his face, chapter 74 ''"Relics" shows The Captain swiftly shooting Heinkel Wolfe in his human form. It is revealed in chapter 76 "Finest Hour" that he deliberately shot through her cheek to spare Heinkel's life. The Captain attempts to directly communicate with Heinkel by making gestures with his head, which is interpreted as a warning to not interfere with the fight between Alucard and Walter. After tossing Heinkel a first aid kit, he leaps up into the air and departs. This scene has been a subject of interest to many fans. The Captain, a werewolf with incredible strength, speed, and the ability to regenerate, would have no need for a first aid kit, and hence, no need to even carry one. Hirano's intentions in making The Captain spare Heinkel remain unclear though it may simply be that Hirano intended to show that The Captain was more noble than his comrades, and/or had some sense of chivalry for fellow warriors. Another part of The Captain that some fans might notice is that he does not talk as much (or probably doesn't talk at all like the other characters would), and this could've shown that he might have been raised like a wolf or was human and lost his ability to talk when he was young. At the end of chapter 81, The Captain confronted Seras Victoria and Sir Integra, who stormed The Major's zeppelin. In chapter 82, The Captain allowed Integra to pass, even pointing out the direction of the bridge to her, then engaged Seras in a gun battle, which ended with him transforming into a werewolf. In chapter 84, he stood in a two-page spread, facing Seras in the form of a monstrously large wolf. The Captain then flew toward her in a similar way to Alucard's Baskerville familiar and dealt a powerful blow to Seras, ricocheting her off a wall and the ceiling. He swiftly changed into his bipedal werewolf form and kicked her down through the floor of the Hindenburg II and onto the ground below, jumping down to follow her. In chapter 85, he displays even more of his mist-like abilities, as even after being dealt what would appear to be a fatal blow from Seras' shadows, The Captain just dissolved into mist only to reform, standing atop her shadows, unharmed. He then gave Seras a silver tooth, by which means she could have the possibility to kill him. In chapter 86, he continued to trade blows with Seras, until Seras managed to stop one of his kicks by biting and holding his leg in her mouth. This gave Pip Bernadotte (now Seras' familiar) the chance to thrust the tooth with a silver filling from a concentration camp prisoner into The Captain's chest. The chapter ends with The Captain's dog tags falling to the floor and splitting in half. The Captain then falls to the floor dying, he lies still while a smile slowly creeps on his face. He is then shown laughing, almost like a child released from a dream, before his body bursts into flames like previous Millennium members. In the 94th chapter we see his broken necklace as a shrine possibly. Powers and Abilities Powers Lycanthropy: Due to his werewolf nature,' The Captain' possesses immense superhuman abilities, even while in human form. This includes: *'Superhuman Senses': He has senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. *'Superhuman Strength': He is strong enough to bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick. He was able to compete with and overwhelm Seras several times during their fight in London, in one case smashing Seras through the floor with enough power to nearly destroy her morale leaving her to state he was "Too powerful". He casually kicked away a missile that Seras tossed at him with enough force to completely bend the entire casing. He was able to kick off Alucard's head, something that not even Anderson can do with his punches. *'Superhuman Speed': He can move far faster than the finest human athlete or a wolf. In Hellsing: The Dawn he was able to surprise Alucard with his massive speed and delievered a devasting kick to Alucard. Later, in London after injuring Wolfe he traveled across the city with astonishing speed appearing as a bolt of lightning. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are much faster than those of the most physically fit human. He was able to avoid Walter's wires in The Dawn and dodge a kick from Seras traveling at high speeds just exiting a cloud of smoke. *'Superhuman agility, dexterity, coordination and balance': His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability': His iron-like flesh can withstand Walter's wires, which can easily slice solid steel, even as they are tightened around his bare neck. He seems to be able to fall great distances without sustaining any damage, as seen in chapter 58, Wizardry (2). He withstood a large nearby explosion from a missile that left him completely unscathed. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Captain's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Mist Form': He has the ability to take on an invulnerable and intangible mist-like form (but needs to be in his physical forms to attack). *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Captain has some regenerative ability, as he quickly regenerated his mutilated hand in The Dawn. *'Shapeshifting': The Captain can turn, at will, into a half-man, half-wolf creature and a monstrous huge wolf. Abilities Advanced combat: is a formidable hand to hand combatant with long years of experience, and an expert in the use of weapons. He also has some expertise in dealing with occult and supernatural forces. Although natural in most traits, the Doctor has apparently done some work on him to an unknown extent, due to the fact that the Captain does have the same chip inside his body that Millenium's vampires possess, which activated upon his death. Weapons In addition to his natural abilities, the Captain possesses two modified Mauser C96s with incredibly long barrels, and a combat knife. Trivia * Fans have taken to naming The Captain Hans Günsche ''(ハンス・ギュンシュ) after his prototype character from one of Hirano’s original Doshinshi "Desert Schutzstaffel". It is important to note, however, that this name is only a fan name, as it has never actually been used in the ''Hellsing manga or OVA series to refer to The Captain in either the dialogue or any of Hirano’s written word. The name only appears once in Hellsing, spelled “Hance Ginshuu”, which would come out to “Hans Günsche” if it were written in katakana. However, this appearance of the name is written in a chapter where The Captain doesn’t make a single appearance, and is written amongst a random garble of text along with “KamFPGruppe” “Hitler” and “HaiddAdolf”. It is for this reason that it should simply be taken as a random bit of English, and that until Hirano writes a name near The Captain’s picture, in the dialogue or mentions his name in an interview, The Captain's actual name is not known. * In chapter 5, The Captain had his right arm blown off by Alucard, but he quickly regenerated it and transformed into a "wolf-man". Although this might seem to imply that all of Millennium's officers and top soldiers are lycanthropes, the term used for their elite soldiers is a reference to the historical Werewolf forces, with The Captain being the only actual 'werewolf'. Also, in chapter 5, the Major makes a pun alluding to this difference when questioned by his officers about The Captain being enough defense against Walter and Alucard. * Several facts about this man were revealed in later chapters of "Hellsing:The Dawn". In chapter 4, after waking up and exiting his coffin, Alucard immediately sensed that The Captain was neither human nor vampire, and remarked that he thought his kind had been defeated long ago. *Despite his normal composure, he felt fear and dread (though it could just be a moment of surprise) like everyone else in London, at the time when Alucard released his level 0 restriction. *The Totenkopf on his cap is drawn incorrectly as opposed to other SS officers in Hellsing. *The Captain holds the second highest rank in Millenium, implying that he is second in command. *In the manga The Captain laughes as he dies while in the anime he merely smiles. Category:Millennium Members Category:Antagonists Category:Nazis Category:Were-Creatures Category:Werewolf Category:Trump cards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Characters